Farrapos de Boneca
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • ... No fundo do baú, jazia uma boneca de pano ... :: Death-Fic :: Leves insinuações de SasuSaku e NaruSaku. :: ONE-SHOT :: Sakura Pov's. ::


**_...No fundo do baú, jazia uma boneca de pano..._**

_Sua cabeça encontrava-se encostada na madeira pútrida há anos. A poeira cobria seu corpo e alma amarrotada. Com seu olho de vidro, procurava uma saída de sua morte eminente. Tentava mover seus braços descosturados em vão. Com seu único olho, procurava uma luz na escuridão o baú. O sorriso que costuraram em sua face, não é mais o mesmo. E tão falso, que sangrava as vistas. Seus olhos, antes vivos, estão frívolos, desbotados._

Sakura não era mais a mesma boneca perfeita de antes. Com um sorriso perfeito nos lábios rosados, olhos vivos e coração pulsante. Sua roupa era mais viva, seu cabelo tinha mais cor, seus olhos mais alegria e sua vida mais amor. Ela não sentia o frio do coração de Sasuke, ela era tão quente que derretia barreiras de gelo. Ela achava que estava tudo bem agora. Ele estava ao seu lado, nada mais iria sair da linha e sua vida seria as mil maravilhas. Ficou tão cega, a pobre boneca, que não foi capaz de enxergar seu próprio fim na sua frente. Acreditou tão cegamente em seu dono que se esqueceu de criar vida própria e amor próprio. Quando se viu, já estava congelada.

Quando Sasuke, seu dono, a traiu com outra, a boneca Sakura não conseguia mais andar. Perdeu aquele que a manuseava com destreza. Seu sacrifício de uma vida inteira estava acabado no momento que por seus olhos verdes em seu dono.

_Ao ficar de pé, em frente ao espelho, a boneca desmontou sua alma artificial. Roupa amassada, costura descosturada, olhos mortos, cabelos secos, rosto marcados pelas suas lágrimas de sangue, sapatos furados. Uma boneca digna de pena. Inútil._

Ela queria morrer. Pensou que ele fosse seu salvador nesse mundo de realidade cruel. Achou cegamente que ele era o seu anjo, e não seu ceifador. Ela não o odiou como deveria. Ela amou mais do que podia. Não conseguia seguir em frente. Via os fantasmas do seu passado a assombrando, almas penadas que passavam diante seus olhos esmeraldinos. Ela queria morrer. Mais não tinha nem forças para levantar do lugar e arrancar sua alma quebrada. Estava dividida em tantos pedaços que pensou que seria impossível junta-los.

_Ela teve medo que o mundo a visse assim. Não queria que seu dono tivesse vergonha dela. A boneca então voltou para o baú, mas não antes de olhar a sua volta e ter a certeza que seria a última coisa que veria o quarto daquele que um dia a deu uma vida. Ela foi para o baú de seu coração e se fechou por dentro. Suas lágrimas não eram reais, ela chorou por dentro de seu ser, em seu subconsciente. Rezava para que outra boneca fizesse seu dono mais feliz, coisa que ela não pode._

- • -

_Quanto tempo se passou? Ela não sabe, já tinha perdido a noção do tempo na tentativa frustrada de cicatrizar suas feridas em seu pano._

_Ela apurou os ouvidos para ouvir um choro longínquo. A tampa de seu baú foi aberta , mais não era seu antigo dono. Não tinha cabelos e olhos negros como à noite, mais cabelos loiros como o sol e azuis como o céu. Olhou melhor em seus olhos e viu que ele também sangrava por dentro._

A boneca Sakura olhou Naruto de outra maneira. Viu que ele também era feito de pano. Viu que o mesmo tinha olhos azuis que podiam ser confundidos com um vidro-fumê. O mesmo que teve os sonhos pisados e o mesmo que pedia socorro silenciosamente. Ele queria mostrar ao mundo uma forma de ser lembrado, não pela perfeição ou pelo que ele tem, e sim pelo que é. Uma pessoa. Um ser humano. Não um boneco de pano. Ele quer mostrar a todos suas memórias, e se esquecer do resto. Duas almas corrompidas pela maldade humana e largadas na prisão de suas mentes.

_Por tudo que viveram, e foram deixados para trás._

_Por tudo que choraram, e não foram consolados._

_Por tudo que erraram, e não acertaram._

_Por tudo que lutaram, e foram derrotados._

_Por tudo que sonharam, e foram quebrados._

_Ele era como ela. Um boneco de pano. Que serviu para os outros se completarem. Para os outros os manusearem conforme a sua vontade. Eles se completavam._

Antes do fim dos tempos, ele conseguiu juntar seus pedaços e criou vida. O boneco agora era de verdade. Ela não conseguiu o acompanhar. Foi deixada de lado, novamente. Tentou achar uma porta de escape, um jeito de sair de sua insanidade. Mas não era possível. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguiria. Por mais que sonhasse, não conseguiria se esquecer de que um dia foi de verdade. Um dia ela sorriu de verdade. Ela tinha um coração, e ela era quente. Hoje é frio. Tão frio como o de seu primeiro dono. Sasuke.

_Anos mais tarde, seu dono não precisaria dela, e toda sua tortura voltaria. Ela foi largada, jogada e maltratada pelo tempo e por sua consciência. Ela se refugiou, chorou e esperou para fazer feliz outro alguém, para que lhe fizesse bem._

_Enquanto sua alma em frangalhos tentava juntar seus pedaços, a boneca em farrapos sonhava em criar vida em seu corpo frio, novamente. Ela esperava. Seu corpo morto clamava para ser manipulado._

**_...No fundo do baú, jazia uma boneca de pano..._**

- • -

_Olhe minha boneca de pano;_

_Que sorriso gélido._

_Que olhos verdejantes!_

_De alma arrancada._

_De costura descosturada._

_Sinta minha boneca de pano._

_Sinta sua textura._

_Feita de algodão._

_Seu casaco só tem um botão._

_Pegue minha boneca de pano._

_Manuseei com precisão;_

_Penteie seus cabelos._

_Com uma escova quebrada._

_Que boneca desamparada._

_Brinque com minha boneca de pano._

_Sinta seus horrores._

_Ela sorri sem dentes._

_Por participar de seus terrores._

_Cuidado com minha boneca de pano._

_A leve, não a quero mais._

_Leve para onde o vento lhe perfura._

_Para onde suas cicatrizes têm cura._

_Leve-a para onde eu não possa ver._

_Ela é sua agora._

_No fim dos tempos_

_Seu cadáver frio será encontrado._

_Jazendo a porta._

- • -

_Yo Minna! o/_

_Se me perguntarem de onde surgiu isso, nem eu saberei responder. x.x_

_As partes em itálico fazem parte de um capítulo de meu livro :3 (Sim, eu estou escrevendo um livro xD)_

_O poema é meu, se pegar, créditos a **Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira **;D_

_One-shot totalmente sem nexo, pé nem cabeça, mais eu quero reviews ò.o'_

_Amo vocês :BB_


End file.
